My fairytale, My problem
by Obsidian.Jade.Love
Summary: Sakura at 19. Pregnant? And Sasuke. Though he'd never admit it.. He wouldn't dare to leave her side. - SASUSAKU


OBJ Presents..

My Fairytale, My problem

-

Maybe it was in the midst of the throwing up, the constant and odd cravings, and _missed _periods, she figured it out. Her hands flew to her stomach instantly and she scrambled for the door.

Hurriedly brushing the tears from her eyes, she headed towards the one place where she knew she could be certain.

_Please tell me... this isn't happening._

-

**1 month ago.**

The 19 year olds of Team 7 sat at the bar, celebrating the fact that the 3 of them had finally become a team again. Letting Sasuke off probation was what they were all waiting for. And it had happened. The bond between the 3 had finally reached its climax. Where they were supposed to be all along. And they were finally together. Once again.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice snapped Sakura back into reality and from above the clouds.

Sakura smiled, "Yes, Naruto-kun?" Her voice seemed to slur. She was leaning on him now for support, and Naruto was worried. "Are you sure you'll be able to get home okay? I mean, you look a bit dru-"

Sakura smacked his arm lightly. "I'll be fineeee..." She laughed for no apparent reason and turned towards Sasuke, clinging onto his arm. "Plus, Sasuke-kun will walk me home. Won't you, Sasuke-kunnnn?" She smiled. And Sasuke smirked.

"Of course." He, too, was apparently drunk. And Naruto could only snicker.

"Alright. Take care of Sakura-chan for me, Teme." And with that, Naruto tapped Sasuke on the back and watch the two stumble away. Sakura was laughing, and Sasuke was clinging onto her waist, smirking.

It was when Sakrua got home and Sasuke was turning to leave, Sakura tugged on his arm. "Won't you stay, Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke looked confused for a moment. "Why? I need to get - home." His voice was unstable. But Sakura insisted. Tugging him closer to her, she leaned against his chest.

"You're going to leave me? At night? When any man could just walk in _here_ - "

"I'll stay," he finally said. He pushed Sakura into her apartment and they stumbled clumsily to her bedroom.

When Sakura had finally regained her mind, she stopped Sasuke who was hovering on top of her. "Sasuke-kun, wait!"

"No, it's fine... Sakura." He said and he chuckled, and he proceeded. Sakura could only comply to the love of her life.

It was just that they didn't know what their later actions would lead to.

-

Sakura knocked on the door shakily. "Shishou..?" She prayed the said person was in behind the large mahogany door.

"Sakura?" Tsunade's voice came from the other side.

Sakura pushed her way through the door and came inside. She smiled lightly, but the worry creasing her forehead was clear to see.

"Is everything alright? It's nearly 11, Sakura. Shouldn't you be at home?"

Sakura smiled, and came to stand in front of Tsunade's desk. "Yes, but... I mean. There's something wrong. I think." She tried to explain.

"I don't.. get it? What are you talking about, Sakura?"

Sakura drew in a sharp breath, and her mind was rambling, thinking about how to say this.

"Shishou, I think that... I'm. Pregnant?"

Tsunade froze, and dropped the pencil that she was holding. "What are you talking about, Sakura? You're only 19!"

Sakura nodded, "I know. But the last get-together with Team 7, we had been drinking and.." Sakura didn't continue.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade cocked a brow. Sakura didn't raise her head from the gaze she had on her feet, but nodded anyway. Tsunade was quiet for a pregnant moment.

"How long has it been?" Tsunade asked.

"A month." Sakura sobbed.

Surprisingly, Tsunade had wrapped her arms around Sakura securely. "Don't panick. Yet. Let's go to the hospital."

-

Sakura froze. "Please tell me that _it_ isn't true..." Sakura's eyes were distant and dreamy, and Tsunade could only stare at her apprentice sadly. Sakura's eyes were sad, gazing elsewhere, and her breath was harsh.

"I would really like to Sakura, I would. But it's.. positive." Her voice was bitter, but it was thick with sadness that she felt for Sakura.

Sakura took moments to regain herself. The tears that threatened her fell. And Sakura let them. She had to let this out.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

This wasn't supposed to happen. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Yes, I'm fine. I _will_ be fine."

Tsunade sighed and came to wrap her arms around Sakura. "Secret?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes.. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. Not yet. I need to go find Sasuke..."

"Sakura, dear. It's nearly mid-night. Get some sleep. You need it. Go find him tomorrow."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Thank you, Shishou."

"Of course. But remember, Sakura. You're still young. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm positive." An she didn't know what she was refering to. The fact that she was _pregnant, _or the fact that she was actually going to go through with this.

-

The night had been rough. She had barely gotten any sleep at all. Maybe it was the tears, the constant hiccups, or the fact that she thought she had been feeling things inside her stomach. Or maybe she was delusional. But all she knew was that she had been feeling differently, now that she knew for _sure_ that she was pregnant. It had taken a bit until the fact had finally settled into her mind.

Now she just had to break it to Sasuke.

Sighing, she got up from her bed, and threw on some clothes. Thinking a bit differently, she threw on a looser shirt - for no reason, since she won't be getting bigger until the 3rd or 4th month. But she was insecure.

Before she left her home, she went and made herself breakfast. Trying to settle into a healthier diet, she grabbed a glass of milk and a banana. Good enough for now, she thought to herself. She'd grab something later.

When she finally left her house, the feeling that she had been feeling for the past mornings arose inside the pit of her stomach once again. Clasping a hand against her mouth, she scrambled towards her front door and made a run for the bathroom.

Letting out the contents of her stomach, she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth. She glared at the woman in the mirror. Beautiful with long pink hair, natural beauty that didn't call for make-up, and a frown that scarred her pretty face. "Why did you have to be so stupid?" She asked the woman in the mirror.

She growled and swore to herself. She wasn't that kind of person.

What would the people think of her? She was already highly looked up to. And what would they think of her? Getting pregnant at such an early age. Without a husband.

She grunted, but let it go. She had enough time to sulk later on in the day. The only problem that she was worrying about was how she was going to break the news to Sasuke.

Sakura smoothed herself out, running her hand through her hair a few times. She sighed, and walked out of her home. Not feeling confident, but she still held her head high.

-

"Sasuke?" She called across the field.

Sasuke stopped instnantly from his training and cocked a brow. "Hn?"

"Can we... talk?" She tried not to blush at Sasuke's half-naked state. Sasuke nodded and made his way across the field towards Sakura.

When he stood in front of her, Sakura blushed. It had been awkward between the two since their last _meeting,_ but maybe it was because they were both regretting. And they didn't know what had happened that night.

They only remembered the following, embarassing, morning. Waking up naked in Sakura's bed.

Sakura snapped back to reality as Sasuke tapped her shoulder. And it didn't fail to make her shudder. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sakura drew in a sharp breath and faced Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm. Pregnant."

There. She'd said it.

Sasuke was frozen, taken aback. He was silent for a long moment. Until he finally said something.

"I don't know, Sakura." He said, and he suddenly couldn't look at her in the eyes anymore.

"What do you mean, Sasuke? I thought you wantedto revive your clan."

"I do. But... not so early."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed into an angry line. "So what do you want me to do? I'll get rid of the baby _now,_ then. If that's what you want."

Sakura turned to walk away, the tears burning her eyes.

"Don't." He said, and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. "Dont _ever _think of doing that. _Ever._" Sakura was confused. She hadn't heard the comforting words she'd want to hear from him. But _of course,_ he _was_ Sasuke.

Sakura shook her head. "Tell me what you want. You're confusing me."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't want to let this baby go."

"Of course, you don't." Sakura tried to throat down her sarcasm. But she couldn't.

Sasuke looked elsewhere. He couldn't promise her everything that she'll need. Because there's just some things that his money, and _richness_ couldn't buy. He couldn't promise her his love. Or a marriage. Even if those things probably had to be factored into this... He didn't know what he could do.

Sakura shook her head. "I understand. It's okay. I'll be fine on my own - "

"No you won't."

Sakura looked to scowl at him. "So you think I'm not capable of doing this on my own?"

"Of course not. A _young_ girl like you wouldn't be able to do that. No one will be able to."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Her voice was bitter.

He didn't know how to respond to this. He took her shoulders, and beckoned her to look at him. "I'll... take care of you." He didn't really know what he meant, or what he was saying. But for Sakura.. It was good enough.

-

It was later when the couple was walking, Sakura had finally let the whole thing sink in. They were in a park, and they were walking side by side.

"Soon it will be hard to hide..." Sakura murmured as she caressed her flat, but growing stomach.

"It'll be okay."

"But my parents..."

"They'll find out when it's time."

Sakura stopped and turned to look at him. Sasuke stopped also, not sensing her presence beside him.

"You talk about this like you're so sure about everything."

"Of course, I'm not Sakura. But I'm the man. I'm trying to make things go.. smoother. Don't worry..." And even if he said that, he knew that no matter what he did, she would worry her heart out. Because inside, he too, was going crazy.

Sakura sighed and proceeded to walk beside him.

She had never really thought about what it was like to be a mother. I mean, she couldn't feel it now, but later on.. She would have this baby in her arms.

And she'd never really thought about Sasuke being a father either. They were close, but maybe that was just because of the bond that Team 7 shared. And they were only mere friends. That _thing_ that had happened between Sasuke and Sakura wasn't intentional.

And if Sasuke could have held himself back, and if Sakura could have said no, then they both would have. But they were too far from reality to have even remembered what happened.

Sakura watched Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. Was he really going to make a good father? He was still cold-hearted and a jerk. But he had his soft side too.

"Sasuke?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Do you want this baby?"

Silence, only the muffled sound of their footsteps could be heard.

"No."

Sakura stopped in her tracks, only for a moment, and continued walking. That hurt, it really did. This baby was _theirs, _and he didn't want it.

"Ok, I understand. I mean -"

"I don't mean it like that, Sakura."

Sakura grew quiet. "I don't want it because I'm just not _ready._"

Sakura turned to look at him. "I'm not ready either." She frowned.

"We're not letting the baby go, Sakura."

"No, we aren't." She confirmed through a sad smile.

-

**- OBJ. Review. I need your feed back before I continue the story. :) Thank you m'loves.**


End file.
